


Hurt and Left

by RaySimp



Series: Raye Requests [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And therapy., Damian Angst, Gen, I just want someone to give him a page to vent his feelings, My boy needs major therapy., No editing we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaySimp/pseuds/RaySimp
Summary: The rain and clouds making the city lights misty coating everything with a layer of water. It was almost beautiful, watching the light twinkle from the roof of a tall building. But this night, neither of them were watching the lights or weather.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Raye Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373938
Kudos: 34





	Hurt and Left

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a hot minute, my dears. But comments that have been left on my other works have convinced me to post thing small little piece of Damian angst.
> 
> This fic really sucks.

“Don’t leave me,” he whispers into the night. The rain and clouds making the city lights misty coating everything with a layer of water. It was almost beautiful, watching the light twinkle from the roof of a tall building. But this night, neither of them were watching the lights or weather.

The teen grips the railing, knuckles turning white.

“Why, pray tell, should I not? It is apparent to me everyone was perfectly fine leaving me. Why, why should _I_ be the one that is always left behind? Between my parents, siblings, and friends, everyone was so preoccupied with themselves that they never remembered the one sitting alone at home.”

“I _never_ wanted to leave you. Never wanted you to feel alone. Never wanted you to think no one cares,” the man explains, his voice layered with grief like how the mist layered water on his hair and face.

“Well, too bad. I was left. I was alone. I thought no cares. If I am being completely honest, I still think that way. I am tired of being angry, of being lonely, of being thinking that _I_ am the problem.”

“Damian—”

“No!” he screams, slamming his hands onto the railing, “I’m done with this-this push and pull of family! Days where people walk in and out of my life like a revolving door. People _you_ told me that should stay. _You_ told me that family _doesn’t_ desert each other. And it seems like that’s _all_ this family does!”

“I’m sorry!” Dick yells back, hands clenched in fists, “Is that what you want to hear? I’m sorry that I had to go save the _world_ —”

“I’m not angry that you went to save the world!” Damian’s voice still raging against the night before dropping low, “I’m angry because you and Father put on a sham for making your family to believe you were dead. I’m angry that all that this family is not a family at all. All we do is offended each other, abandon each other…” Reaching his small hands towards his face, he wipes the small amount to water gathering in his eyes.

“And I’m angry that I can’t seem to make myself leave. That I keep coming back, no matter how many times I pick up the pieces of myself that this family uses then discards like garbage.”

“Damian, look at me,” Dick begs slowly closing the gap between them, “ _please_?”

Placing his large hands on the teen’s shoulders, Dick slowly, so slow as if too fast would make Damian run away, turns Damian around. Finally facing each other, Dick looks, _really looks_ , at his little brother, taking in the changes since Dick left.

The bags under his young eyes that have seen too much too soon. The ashen sheen that means too little sunlight on his previously dark skin. The limp in his hair he used to take so much pride in. The shaking muscles that speaks to how much he is overworking his body.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you and everyone else by tricking you into thinking I was dead.”

Damian’s eyes widen at the word. _Hurt_. That’s what he felt wasn’t it? Hurt? He was hurt because Damian was becoming the scapegoat for everyone’s problems it seemed.

Drake was angry? _Damian_ must have messed with something.

Todd was brooding? _Damian_ must have said something.

Grayson was pouting? _Damian_ must have done something.

Father was being abnormally silent? _Damian_ must have disobeyed.

It seemed that being _Damian_ meant being a _failure_.

And it _hurt_.

“I am as well, Grayson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr. Feel free to find it...  
> ... if you can.


End file.
